nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Porsche 911 Turbo
The Porsche 911 Turbo was unveiled at the 2006 Geneva Motor Show in Switzerland as the successor of the 996 Turbo. Unlike the 996, the 997 is powered by a 3.6L Flat-Six engine that has been equipped with a variable-geometry turbocharger (VTG). Editions Glacier The "Glacier" edition was added to the game on September 28th, 2010, and was a rental variant of the 911 Turbo. The car comes pre-equipped with a mixed set-up of street-tuned Performance Parts and aftermarket parts. The car was made available for free to players who had completed two races on Hastings between February 5th, 2015 and February 11th, 2015 to celebrate 3 million likes for World's Facebook page. On May 7th, 2015, the "Glacier" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash as part of the End of the World event. Snowflake The "Snowflake" edition was added to the game in December 2010, and was available during the Christmas and New Year-period. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. It also features an unique Snowflake special effect where trails of snowflakes appear around the car. The car was also made available in 2011 during the Christmas and New Year-peroid and in 2012 as part of the "Snowflake Car Pack" which could be obtained in the Web Deals alongside with the Porsche 911 Carrera S "Snowflake" edition. Rose The "Rose" edition was made available for purchase for May 17th, 2011. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. It also features a livery which is based on Rose Largo's Porsche 911 GT2 (997) from Need for Speed: Undercover. The "Rose" edition also features a female driver instead of a male driver. On May 7th, 2015, the "Rose" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash as part of the End of the World event. Overall Performance The Porsche 911 Turbo has a stock top speed of 300 km/h (186 mph) which is very high for Class C. The acceleration is poor though and lacking and the nitrous output that the 911 Turbo has is weak. The handling is very poor and suffers from heavy understeer. The 911 Turbo cannot take corners properly either and has to rely a lot on hand braking as well. For Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape the Porsche 911 Turbo may not perform well either. Due to its heavy weight it can go through road blocks fairly well and it can take head-on collisions with heavy police vehicles such as rhinos as well. However, due to understeer it cannot dodge rhinos properly and due to slow acceleration the 911 Turbo may have a hard time regaining its top speed back. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Trivia *In Need For Speed: The Run, the Porsche 911 Carrera S had a "Snowflake" Signature Edition very similar looking to the Porsche 911 Turbo in World. Appearances Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Gallery CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Glacier 2.jpg|Glacier CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Glacier 3.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Rose.jpg|Rose Edition CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Rose 2.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Rose 3.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Rose 4.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Rose 5.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake Edition CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Snowflake 2.jpg CarRelease Porsche 911 Turbo Snowflake 3.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Rental Cars Category:Porsche Category:AWD Cars Category:German Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Small Cars Category:Winter